Morning Greeting
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Bangun pagi memang menyebalkan. Terlebih kalau cuacanya dingin/"Kau tau? Ini sudah musim dingin dan Gin san ini benar-benar kedinginan."/"Gintoki, bisakah kau berhenti?"/"Tidak, kau tau? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak memakan gula, pasti kadar gulaku sangat rendah sekarang."/ Semi-canon/GinTsu


**Morning Greeting  
|Rate M| Romance|  
Morning Greeting©BlackShadow  
Gintama©Sorachi Hideaki sensei  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning alert. Lack of dialogue. Short fic.]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu memang lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Memasuki awal musim dingin memang sudah sewajarnya terjadi perubahan suhu di sebagian belahan bumi. Terutama bumi bagian utara. Tak luput juga Edo yang masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai daerah di bumi—walaupun mungkin manusia tak lagi mendominasi seperti dahulu. Ya, kedatangan amanto seakan menggeser populasi ras yang seharusnya menguasai dan memiliki bumi seisinya.

Jalanan juga tidak terlihat padat. Malahan lenggang. Suhu dingin seperti ini, memang harusnya diperuntukkan untuk malas-malasan dirumah. Begitu pikir orang pemalas. Sama seperti ketua Yorozuya yang memiliki surai ubanan itu. Gintoki masih tidur bergelung malas-malasan bersama _futon_ nya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jarumnya lewat dari angka delapan—waktunya Gintoki bangun pagi. Sebenarnya, Gintoki sudah bangun. Sedari tadi malah, sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi, ia merasa mata _sipit_ yang ia katakan itu semakin sipit sehingga terlihat seperti menutup—padahal jelas-jelas matanya itu tertutup. Selain masalah matanya itu, ia juga beralasan otot-otot tubuhnya ini masih lelah karena aktivitas _semalam._ Sehingga jika digunakan untuk bangkit dari kasur akan kembali ke kasur.

 _Dusta!_

 _Seribu satu alasan ia bisa buat dengan menggunakan otak hina miliknya itu. hanya karena ia malas 'kan?_

Alasan-alasan tak logis itu justru memberikan efek besar pada diri Gintoki. Sekarang, ia malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya dan kesetiaannya ke _futon_ bertambah. Sesekali ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang telanjang itu ke permukaan _futon_ yang lembut halus. Mencari sumber kehangatan lain. Karena asal kau tahu saja, ia hanya berbekal selimut untuk tidur.

Yah, mungkin faktor _futon_ nya tak seperti dulu lagi membuat Gintoki semakin menjadi sifat malasnya. _Futon_ ku yang dulu, bukanlah yang sekarang. Yang sekarang lebih luas, lebih empuk, dan juga—ada _guling_ hidup yang menjadi 'teman' tidurnya satu bulan belakangan ini.

Terciptalah _tidur_ yang berkualitas dan imajinasi yang panas.

Haha.

Gintoki nyengir-nyengir kuda di dalam tidur—kepura-puraannya. Otaknya mulai memutar kembali ingatan malam-malam panas dan menggairahkannya(?) bersama _Hyakka_ Yoshiwara yang sudah ia kenal lama itu. Malam-malam yang hanya Gintoki, sang _hyakka,_ dan Tuhan yang tahu. Malam panas dan _futon_ lah yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu yang benar-benar mengetahui setiap detail aktivitas mereka.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat sesak di bawah apa lagi jika ia mengulanginya sekarang? Toh Gintoki dan wanita itu sudah sah secara hukum, jadi bukan namanya pelacuran ataupun menyewa wanita penghibur jika Gintoki melakukan yang iya-iya ke wanita itu dan juga—

—wanita itu tak akan menolak setiap rangsangan yang ia berikan ke tubuh sintalnya.

Gintoki mulai menjalankan aksi yang ia rencanakan menggunakan otak hinanya itu. Ia berguling ke kanannya. Berencana untuk memeluk dan memerangkap _guling_ hidup yang dimaksud dengan sebelah kiri lengan dan kakinya yang panjang.

Guling tetaplah guling bukan? Harus di rangkap menggunakan lengan dan kakimu. Seperti dikempit bukan?

Tapi, bukannya mengempit _guling_ hidup empuk dan berbentuk sintal. Justru angin kosonglah yang ia kempit. Naasnya lagi, ia malah mendapat ciuman panas dari sebuah telapak kaki tepat di wajahnya.

 _Kaki juga tidak apa-a—_

Sebelum Gintoki menyelesaikan perkataan batinya, pemilik telapak kaki itu malah menginjak-injak muka Gintoki tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun. Seakan ia sudah tau apa yang dipirkan dan apa yang akan dilakukan mahkluk ubanan itu. Mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Sehingga, ia merasa, keputusannya menginjak muka itu tanpa belas kasih itu dapat dibenarkan.

 _Hmph, yang benar saja mau menggodaku._

"Hoi, Gintoki, mau sampai kapan seperti ikan mati hah?!" Bentak suara kasar dan _agak_ berat itu diiringi dengan injakan yang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin pemilik suara itu lupa bahwa muka yang ia injak itu muka nomer satu karakter di Gintama yang paling favorit.

Gintoki mengangkat pojok bibirnya sedikit. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Ya, suara dari _guling_ hidupnya, Tsukuyo atau Tsukky, yang sudah resmi menjadi _miliknya_ sebulan yang lalu. Tanpa menggunakan mata sipitnya yang sedang diinjak tanpa belas kasih itu, Gintoki sudah tahu bahwa yang menginjak mukanya dan meneriakinya adalah Tsukky. Benar-benar _the power of sleep over._

Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap jika ga—wanita itu dengan congkaknya duduk di atas kursi kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari _futon_ tempat Gintoki tidur. Kaki kanannya yang menginjak muka Gintoki bertumpang diatas kaki kirinya. Kaki putih mulus tiba-tiba menjadi penghilang kantuknya. Terlebih dilihat dari bawah, sudut yang pas untuk mengamati setiap lekuk yang tercipta di kaki jenjang wanitanya itu. Apalagi kimono tidur putih polos yang panjangnya hanya pertengahan paha itu dipakai dengan tidak begitu benar. Bagian perpotongan leher tidak tertutup rapat. Bagian kanan turun ke bawah, memperlihatkan bahu dan tulang selangka yang di selimuti kulit putih mulus. Gintoki tahu walaupun ia hanya memicingkan matanya dari bawah.

Tidak ada pria normal yang biasa saja dengan apa yang Gintoki lihat saat ini. Benar-benar Gintoki tidak tahan dengan posisi ini, wanita itu duduk dan menginjak Gintoki seakan ia yang berkuasa disini. Justru karena wanita itu menginjak Gintoki, pertahanannya melemah. Wanita itu tak menyadari bahwa bagian tubuh bawahnya yang lebih mudah terlihat karena pendeknya kimono tidur itu. Wanita itu juga tidak sadar, bahwa yang ia lakukan itu justru membangkitkan monster dari dalam tubuh Gintoki yang tadi malam baru saja bangkit. Bangkit dan akan mengoyak dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Gintoki menyeringai tipis.

"Dasar, ini jam berapa ha? Hanya orang kurang kerjaan saja yang bangun jam segini, dan juga—"Gintoki memegang telapak kaki mulus yang menginjak-injak mukanya itu. Seiring dengan menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur ia mengangkat perlahan kaki yang menginjaknya.

Perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Gintoki jatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuh yang terlatih perang. Tubuh yang sering kena luka tusuk ataupun luka gores pedang. Garis-garis otot yang tercipta dengan begitu sempurnanya walaupun umurnya hampir mencapai kepala tiga dan jarang latihan. Wanita yang awalnya angkuh itu terkesiap karena melihat _fanservice_ dadakan yang ia dapatkan. Ludahnya bahkan sulit tertelan karenanya.

Sudah berkali-kali ia melihat tubuh polos itu. Juga sudah berkali-kali juga ia merasakan tubuh itu menyentuh setiap inchi di tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi, sensasi itu. Sensasi ketika ia melihat tubuh polos itu. Sensasi ketika ia melihat setiap detail lekukan otot yang tercipta. "—aku bukan tipe M yang suka kau injak, kau tahu?" lanjut Gintoki dilanjut dengan satu tarikan di kaki Tsukuyo. Tarikan itu tidak begitu kuat, Tsukuyo tidak merasakan panas di kakinya yang di tarik. Namun, tarikan itu justru sangat cepat sehingga dapat mengacaukan keseimbangan Tsukuyo yang duduk di kursi dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di _futon_ empuk miliknya dan mahkluk ubanan di depannya.

Jatuhnya Tsukuyo dari kursi otomatis membuat pertahanan Tsukuyo melemah dan itu dimanfaatkan Gintoki tidak mau membuang kesempatan yang emas itu. Ya, dengan cepat—lagi dia mendorong tubuh yang tak sebanding ukurannya dengan dia ke _futon_ sampai menimbulkan debuman kecil. Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan kurus imilik wanitanya. Ia menempatkan kakinya di antara kedua paha putih mulus wanita itu. Sehingga salah satu paha wanita itu berada di antara kedua kakinya.

Tsukuyo terdesak di bawah sedangkan Gintoki mendominasi bagian atas. Bukannya memasang wajah ala _seme_ ataupun wajah para sadis yang menyeringai melihat mangsanya takluk dibawah. Justru Gintoki memasang wajah malas seperti biasanya. Wajah malas mirip ikan mati, mirip ketika ia mengupil. Bahkan Tsukuyo bisa saja tertawa meledak-ledak ketika melihat muka doyan mengupil itu jika ia tidak menahan tawanya mati-matian.

Sungguh posisi yang tepat tapi salah dimainkan.

"Dasar, kau lupa? Sekarang hari libur nasional. Tidak etis jika pekerja kantoran sepertiku pergi bekerja. Menyalahi undang-undang tenaga kerja—" gerutu Gintoki seperti biasanya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Gintoki tahu tentang undang-undang tenaga kerja? Sejak kapan Edo membuat undang-undang tenaga kerja? Yang terpenting, sejak kapan Gintoki peduli dengan peraturan yang entah ada atau tidak ada?! Entahlah. Yang pasti ia masih menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tsukuyo memasang wajah datar mendengarkan gerutuan Gintoki yang jelas mengada-ada. Ia tetap diam menunggu gerutuan selanjutnya. Bukan Gintoki namanya jika gerutuannya ber season-season seperti cinta fit*ri bukan?

Anehnya gerutuan yang ditunggu Tsukuyo tidak memunculkan tanda kelahirannya. Entah apa yang dimakan Gintoki semalam? Apa masakannya semalam lebih parah daripada masakan otae sehingga bisa merubah kepribadian? Pikir Tsukuyo.

Bukannya mendapatkan gerutuan tapi Tsukuyo malah mendapati jarak antara dirinya dan Gintoki semakin menipis. Perlahan pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya maju mendekati telinga kanan wanita itu. "—dan lagi, kemarin Kagura sudah pindah bukan?" bisiknya sambil menghembuskan sedikit napas hangat ke telinga wanitanya.

Tsukuyo melebarkan matanya. _Oh sial, pasti dia akan melakukannya lagi._ Benar-benar pria yang merepotkan, seorang pemaksa absolut yang walaupun dalam kesadaran, seorang _posesif_ yang selalu ingin mendapatkan miliknya sekarang juga. Tak tahukah dia bahwa dirinya ini sudah sangat lelah karena aktivitas malam mereka yang hampir setiap malam mereka lakukan?

Ingin sekali Tsukuyo menghajar pria ini seperti biasanya sebelum mereka terikat. Tapi apa daya, nyatanya keluhannya selalu jadi endapan di hatinya.

Belum sempat Tsukuyo menanggapi kalimat yang berisi ajakan tak langsung itu, pria diatasnya malah sudah mendekatkan hidungnya menciumi setiap aroma yang melekat di perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau tau? Ini sudah musim dingin dan Gin san ini benar-benar kedinginan." Bisik Gintoki lagi.

"Gin—" kata-kata Tsukuyo melayang-layang di udara seperti balon udara yang terbang sebelum waktunya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dan basah di perpotongan lehernya. Beberapa kali ia juga merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bahunya.

 _Sial, dia mulai lagi._ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Gintoki, bisakah kau berhenti?" erangnya karena benda yang bergerak di perpotongan lehernya semakin liar bergerak hingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi-bunyi basah dan decapan-decapan di sela-sela aktivitas itu.

Gintoki menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia terdiam menatap wanita pirang dibawahnya. Wanita pirang itu balas menatapnya disertai _glare_ ancaman untuk berhenti. Tapi Gintoki tetap memasang muka mengupilnya.

"Tidak, kau tau? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak memakan gula, pasti kadar gulaku sangat rendah sekarang." ucapnya malas.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kesempatanku menjadi janda ditinggal mati suaminya karena diabetes berkurang."

"Entahlah." Jawab Gintoki ogah-ogahan. "Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak gula yang satu ini." Lanjutnya disertai senyum jahat yang tipis.

 _Sial, senyum itu lagi._ Umpatnya—lagi.

Entahlah, apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Mungkin penulisnya tidak mau ambil resiko yang lebih dari ini. Tapi, yang pasti, setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi-bunyi aneh yang tidak jelas disertai erangan-erangan dari kedua makhluk yang memulai permainan panas mereka.

—dan yang menjadi saksi hidup suara pergulatan panas mereka adalah kacamata ini yang sedang bersih-bersih Yorozuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N.**

 **Hm.. jangan royok daku. Daku tahu, papa Gin disini rada ooc. Ah entahlah, aku hanya membayangkan Gin dengan sifat manly dan gentlenya. Jadi, maaf karena ini hanyalah imajinasiku belaka.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir, apalagi menyempatkan review.**


End file.
